Question: $\dfrac{13}{10} + \dfrac{17}{100} = {?}$
Answer: The fractions must have the same denominator before you can add them. Rewrite $\dfrac{13}{10}$ as $\dfrac{130}{100}$ $\dfrac{130}{100} + \dfrac{17}{100} = {?}$ $ = \dfrac{147}{100}$